


Graphite

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [22]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun's old "friend" is paying a visit from Boston.





	Graphite

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 - Threesome

Hoseok takes a deep breath, shallow, the ropes around his chest restricting his movement, crawling gracefully to his limbs, arms and legs neatly tied too. Kihyun is nearby, Hoseok can hear but not see him, steps echoing around the bed.

Hoseok looks up, at the metal bars of the bed above him, then buries his face in the black sheets. It’s taking a while. Kihyun said they’ll have a special guest over and Hoseok took extra care, prepared himself too well. Let Kihyun tie him up with the prettiest waxed rope and manhandle him on his hands and knees, exposed on the queen sized bed.

The bed dips and a familiar figure stands next to Hoseok.

“Are you alright baby?” Kihyun rubs his back, traces his spine and Hoseok tries to follow the touch.

“Mhm” he smiles at Kihyun, “just getting impatient”.

“You’ll be rewarded”. Kihyun climbs off the bed again, maybe off to nest on one of the big loveseats near the wall.

At last there’s a knock, and the door opens slowly.

“Hyung” a deep voice says, “you weren’t joking when you said you have something nice for me.”

“You’re late” the door shuts again, “we’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sorry” the man says, but sounds like he isn’t sorry at all.

“Hoseok” Kihyun calls, “this is Changkyun, I’m sure you’ve heard of him. He’s a friend visiting from Boston. Changkyun, this is-“

“Hoseok, your boyfriend.” Hoseok can almost hear the smirk in Changkyun’s voice. Despite his low tone he doesn’t sound that old, probably around their age. “Glad to meet you Hoseok. You have the best ass I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Always so blunt” Kihyun comments, followed by a small laughter.

“One of my best traits” Changkyun giggles too, and by the sound of it Hoseok knows they are getting closer at the foot of the bed. “It’s been some time, hyung” Changkyun whispers and moans softly into what Hoseok can guess is a heated kiss. Yeah, he has heard of that Changkyun.

The action slowly moves closer to Hoseok, two bodies tangled beside him, a hand on his nape, a pair of lips on his lower back. He loves how he can hear every single sound, every little curse coming from Changkyun’s lips in a heavy baritone, every piece of clothing getting discarded on the floor, every small kiss Kihyun places on Changkyun’s body.

He wants it, anything and everything. He wants the familiarity of Kihyun’s touch and the experience of Changkyun’s body on his own. He wants to be filled and pleased and praised. He wants.

It starts subtly, two hands on his hips, pushing his back to dip lower, body arching. A slap on his ass, soft at first, rougher the second time and getting harder. He asks for more of it, gets used to Changkyun’s hands, smoother than Kihyun’s, but still small, precise.

And then Changkyun appears in front of him, smaller than Hoseok imagined him to be, softer. He fills Hoseok’s mouth so well.

Kihyun prepares him with his skilled fingers, makes Hoseok tremble in the way only he can do it. Slips inside and stretches Hoseok until he bottoms out, drags his motions to brush Hoseok’s prostate and make him moan. Kihyun always enjoyed Hoseok’s sounds. He probably likes them more now, going straight to Changkyun’s cock.

Changkyun’s careful. He brushes Hoseok’s lips with his fingers and caresses his hair, lets him breath before he thrusts into his mouth again. Kihyun mercilessly slams into him, silently. Like the times Hoseok comes back from the gym and Kihyun still has too much energy from the day. Like the times Kihyun sees Hoseok flirting with other people at the club.

“You like it baby? You want more?” Changkyun cups his face while hitting the back of his throat. Hoseok can feel the precum down his tongue. He opens his mouth to mutter a small yes with his lips still around Changkyun’s cock, licking the tip before he takes it all inside, his body moving forward with the force of Kihyun’s thrusts.

“He takes it so well” Kihyun says, “so well for the both of us, he’s such a good boy.”

Hoseok earns one more slap on his ass. The sting worth of a hundred words of praise coming out of Kihyun’s lips.

“He can take a bit more of us, can’t he?” Changkyun pumps his cock, his eyes glinting at the sight of Hoseok kissing the head, saliva running down his chin.

“He’s been so good, I can’t help but give him a present” Kihyun picks up his pace and Hoseok knows. From the way Kihyun’s hips stutter and his breath becomes too heavy, from the way he throbs, Hoseok knows he’s too close.

Kihyun comes in waves inside Hoseok, spills and spills until Hoseok can feel it dipping down the sheets, and stills, just like Changkyun does.

“You said you like Hoseok’s ass, didn’t you?” Kihyun slips out of Hoseok, Changkyun eagerly nodding, “then I’ll give you a present too, Changkyunnie”. Kihyun grabs Changkyun by the hair and guides him behind Hoseok. “Eat him out, lick him clean.”

It’s hot, too wet, Changkyun’s tongue inside Hoseok, reaching deeper than Kihyun’s can. Hoseok lets himself fall lower, his cheek pressing on the mattress, his ass at the air, his cock heavy between his legs.

From his position he can partly see Changkyun. Kihyun too. Kihyun getting behind Changkyun. Wrapping his hand around Changkyun’s cock and stroking him, telling him that when he licks clean every last drop for Hoseok’s ass he’s gonna get his long deserved orgasm.

Hoseok is the one to come first. With the image of his boyfriend jerking off a friend who was probably way more than that and Changkyun’s tongue lapping from his ass to his balls.

When he feels Changkyun spilling behind him, he lets himself relax too. Waits for Kihyun to untie him and prepare them a hot bath.

He needs to ask how much longer Changkyun is staying. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
